


We had a bucket of extra-crispy and Dad passed out on the couch.

by MothMeetsFlame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, Family Fluff, Gen, Parent John Winchester, Pre-Series, Referenced Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving, Tired John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tries to make it back to the motel before Thanksgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We had a bucket of extra-crispy and Dad passed out on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on the referenced Thanksgiving Day dinner from s05e16: Dark Side of the Moon.

John drove, foot to metal, to get back home. Three days longer than he’d expected to be, hunting down that windigo in Fall Creek, Michigan, left him washed-up exhausted and aching for a shower.

Dean, though, had called to remind him about Thanksgiving, about Sam’s play and how Jackie’s mom had a cam-corder and said she’d make him a copy of the tape so he could watch it if the next motel had a VCR. That was two days ago on a phone that John hadn’t had any reception on to get the message until he’d made it back to his motel room at the crack of  _why the fuck am I up this early_. 

He stayed in the room just long enough to grab all of his stuff and toss it in the Impala for the trip back home, no shower, no sleep. John sped up on the long stretch of empty road and looked at his watch. Four hours max until he made it back to his boys, but there wouldn’t be time for anything even close to a Thanksgiving Day meal. There probably wasn’t even anything open for him to just buy something pre-made. 

Three hours and a head-ful of guilt had John pulling off of the highway and into town, a sign informing him that, yes, the Colonel was ready and waiting for him with a bucket of chicken and all of the sides. John picked up the food, paid in cash, and hightailed it to the motel room his boys had been at for the last week. 

"Dad!" Sammy was the first in his arms, the kid practically throwing himself at John as soon as he was through the door. 

"Hey, Sammy. How were things? Heard you were in a play." 

"Yeah, it was awesome, Dad. Carrie and Joe were backstage during the play, crying ‘cause they didn’t wanna go out on stage, so Mrs. Jackson said for me to play a second part ‘cause I already knew all the lines. It was awesome!" 

John chuckled and ruffled Sam’s hair. 

Sam’s eyes trailed down to the food in John’s hand. “You got us chicken?” He grinned wide. 

"Extra crispy," John affirmed. 

"Yes!"

"Just need to get the table set up so we can eat."

Sam ran to the kitchen and grabbed plates and forks for everyone before practically jumping into his chair. 

"You okay, Dad?" 

"Hmm? Yeah, Dean-o. I’m fine." He ruffled Dean’s hair also and handed the bag off to him. "Go get it all on the table and serve you and Sammy. I’m gonna get outta my boots before I eat." 

The boys taken care of, John pulled himself over to the couch and fell onto it. He undid the laces and kicked his boots off, sighing as his stiff muscles relaxed into the too-soft cushions. It had been too long since he could relax. 

His eyes closed of their own accord, and he drifted off to sleep, waking only slightly when Sammy crawled under his arm and settled into him while they watched football, Dean’s back propped up against the front of the couch. 

"Who’s playing against Dallas?" John asked blearily. 

"The Giants," Dean grinned up at him. "No reason to even watch. Dallas is kicking ass." 

“ _Dean_.” 

"Sorry." 

John chuckled.

He kept his eyes open long enough to watch them score one more goal before he was drifting in a haze of exhaustion, too deep asleep to even dream.


End file.
